The scholarship
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: Olive recieves a scholarship to harvard. her journey, from the acceptance, to her return 5 years later. They are 13 in 1st chapter. Chyna and Fletcher pov included. folive romance. inspired by the quote "distance makes the heart grow stronger". will it be the case for them or will it fall apart
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer…characters not mine. David and Lisa my invention.

Olive POV

"olive". the scratchy voice of the she devil called from the doorway of the ant farm. "yeah". I responded, mentally listing the people I would much rather be with. From chyna…even to Fletcher.

"there is someone here to see you" she sung cheerfully. Officially scaring me. "who?" I asked suspiciously. She devil simply laughed and called them in. clearly rich and in positions of power judging by there clothing and demeanour…and the amount of butt kissing she devil was applying to them. "These are Lisa St Claire, and David Montgomery"…I went slack jawed. Before spewing out all knowledge on them. "oh my god. You're the heads of the acceptance board, the vice principles. Heads of finance, heads of…". "yes. Olive we know. And you have clearly demonstrated that YOU know who we are". Lisa smiled, not patronising…actually kinda amused and sweet all rolled up. "And better yet. We know who you are.". David piped smiling at me. "you do?. How?. Why?…". Lisa interrupted. A smart choice cause once I got going I probably wouldn't have stopped. "we've started a new program of sorts. The gifted youth scholarship program". she explained seating herself on the coffee table opposite me. "we've had our eye on you for quite some time". David added. Joining her on the table. "And…they would like you to be a part of it." she hag finished sitting next to me.

My head was swimming. Be a part of it. Harvard. Scholarship, totally free, no money…my whole dream, for the taking. One neat little bundle.

"Part of it?" I made the statement a question. "Yes. You are being offered a scholarship. Totally free, from accommodation to lunch to tuition fee's." David explained. " You and four others in the world. For five years. During which you may study what you like when you like. As many courses as you want. All free. Luxury accommodation for the entire time. Unlimited credit card that would be paid for by Harvard, to buy what you like. From food to clothes to days out to whatever imaginable…not one penny will ever have to be spent by you.". Lisa continued. "All of us with my memory?". I wondered aloud. It was met with laughter. Not cruel…like they were amused.

"no. each of you will have different abilities. We want one artist. One musician. One technological. One sports and one genius." David elaborated…"So you want an ANT farm…but with the most superior?" I questioned trying not to offend them. "Exactly" they both said smiling. "And you want me…the genius?". Smiles all round "yep". I jumped up. Giddy and thrilled. Elation overwhelming me. Adrenaline burning. "YES. YES. YES." I semi -screamed. David and Lisa smiled, "that's a relief. We will contact your parents and go through formalities."

They walk out with she devil.

Chyna and Fletcher walk in.

Cue mental groan.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - characters don't belong to me.

Olive pov

"What was all that about?", Chyna questioned eyeing the door as she sat down. "Oh, they were from Harvard…something bout a potential scholarship". Fletcher and her face went slack jawed and slightly confused. They offered a scholarship to you?". "Yeah…but its very abstract . you know a maybe scholarship…it depends on a bunch of stuff, so its no big deal.".

I decided I wont tell them until its absolutely certain. No use making a big deal if it might not happen.

"Well that's still really great. That there interested in you and everything…even if its for after high school and everything". Chyna smiled swishing her black hair, I felt a small pit open as I realised what she thought, she thought it was them scouting for future students. Not current.

"Exactly, see no big deal". until the formalities are over and its certain I added silently.

Later that day, when school had ended. I came home and saw my parents sitting with Lisa and David. From there we all discussed how it would work, the technicalities. And I had my questions answered. What did they mean unlimited courses?, no money to be repaid ever?…would I have to immediately move.?. The answers were yes unlimited, as in no restraint what so ever. No repayments ever. And yes I would have to move into the private accommodation when I started studying. They explained that the scholarship would be active exactly one month after signing the contract, during that time they would set up my Harvard funded bank account, give me a tour of Harvard and the accommodation.

And when they said luxury they were not kidding, they meant private pool, gym, house staff as in maids, and all of that, which the five students would share. Along with our own private room ( more like suite, kitchen, bathroom, living room and dining room along with bedroom. With its own bathroom.), each…for one person individually not to share. They would pay for a mini bus and driver to take us wherever and whenever, along with huge garden with Jacuzzi etch…and personal home cinema.

Of course my parents eagerly signed the agreement, I mean how could they not…it was everything they had ever dreamed of for me. One downside, we would each be given our own personal mentor. To teach us how to live away from home and generally help us through our entire five years, which with my memory we all agreed would not be a problem, they would also provide emotional support. Me and my parents would be introduced to her during the tour. where we would also meet the other students and parents.

My parents and me signed the contract, they also left a huge box of Harvard goodies for me, with hoodies, cups etch. So in one month I would leave, in the meantime I had to pack up my stuff. And tell my friends…I think chyna would be easy, she would be excited and want what's best for me…Fletcher would not care,

Authors note.

So olive thinks this will be easy huh. Stick around to find out….also will meet some of the other students later on.

Olive thinks Fletcher wont care - stick around to find out.

Also…none of this stuff bout Harvard is actually true. Im making it all up I have zero knowledge on Harvard and scholarships lol, so don't take what im saying serious cause its all made up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer…characters not mine.

Olive pov.

Unfortunately the next day I did not get the chance to tell them,

Or the next day

In fact a week later I still hadn't mentioned it. When I got to the ANT room Monday morning there was basically a small party set up for me, food spread out, a banner saying congratulations hanging up. People had bought me presents. And music playing and stuff, turns out she devil arranged it, and had told everybody before I could.

It was a huge shock, but really nice, it gave me a strange fuzzy feeling to know I would be missed. Angus was surprisingly great, congratulating me and saying how awesome it was, even taking my mind of the fact that chyna and Fletcher weren't there supporting me. The party lasted all day, all ants had been excused for the day. It was really fun, and I finally understood Chyna's inane desire to be popular, it was nice being the centre for a while, having people ay how awesome I was.

Eventually I needed a break, so I left and headed off, just to wonder around for a while.

An hour later, school had ended and only a few students remained, the ones in clubs, doing work and stuff hung around.

I went back to the ant farm, hoping for some peace and quiet. Glad the whole revelation was over.

And then I saw chyna and Fletcher, chyna was plucking a depressing tune on her guitar and Fletcher stood behind an easel looking just as miserable. I instantly felt terrible for not telling them myself, and stood guiltily in the doorway for a few minutes.

"Hey guys" I said quietly, Chyna's eyes flickered towards me, then resolutely away fro me. Fletcher did not look at all. I walked over to chyna and sat down on the coffee table facing her from where she sat on the couch. "chyna, are you angry?", I was ashamed at how scared I sounded. "yes. No. I dunno". she said not looking at me. "did she devil explain?".

"yes",

"what did she say?".

"that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and that it was total scholarship and free of charge…and that you couldn't turn it down".

"She was telling the truth".

"Oh."

"Im sorry". I said, realising why she was upset, not because I was going but because I did not tell her myself. "I should have told you myself".

"Its okay, I get it, it was hard for you. But im so proud of you, the devil was right, you cant turn this down…its been your dream since forever.".

Then im not sure how, but we were holding each other and all was forgiven. Then she excused herself and went home.

I took in a deep breathe, praying for Fletcher to be this easy. Bracing myself for everything possible.

Next chapter. Will be in fletchers pov.

Stick around to see how he takes it.

Please review, it keeps me motivated. Let me know if you have any suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. No mine.

Olive pov.

"Sooo, bet your glad to get rid of me", I muttered awkwardly. Sitting on the coffee table watching him, slightly upset that he had not even looked at me. "Why would you say that?", his voice was soft and freakishly sad, but his question shocked me. The truth was I naturally assumed he would be happy, "I thought you would be", choosing o be honest, even though in general honesty caused problems for me. "Well I'm not".

I blinked, no speaking. Not sure how to respond…the girl of endless words, finally silenced. "Oh", he moved from his easel towards me, staring at me determinedly. Clearly taking my oh as a keep going. "of course not, iv known you for years olive." his voice as a monotone. "and now your just gonna pack up and move", he was starting to yell, and instead of argue back I let him. "and you didn't even tell me, I found out from Lexi of all people, were you gonna, or just wait till you had to leave", he was screaming now, right in front of me. And I wasn't gonna stop him. "your my best friend, and your just gonna leave. And I don't fucking care if its Harvard. I don't care if its to be queen of Sheba, YOU CANT GO", then he stormed out, knocking a bunch of stuff over as he went.

I just sat their, processing what he said. Tears starting to prick my eyes as I finally realised that my assumption of him not caring was so amazingly wrong.

I sat there till my mum came to pick me up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Characters don't belong to me.

Olive pov

A week later I was recounting the tour of the campus, accommodation and everything to chyna. Whilst she squealed and shrieked in excitement. She had told me she was gonna completely support me. Which meant being excited for me.

I had also shown her the Harvard bank card that had arrived the day before. Whilst she oooh'd and ahhhh'd Fletcher walked in, smiling at chyna before glaring at me in betrayal, a look I was starting to get used to but by no means enjoy.

Chyna dug him in the ribs with her elbow, giving him a ' speak to her you bonehead ' look. "No, from now on my conversation is restricted to people _staying in the ant farm.". _

"_Come on Fletcher, I can't not go. Its finally my moment, don't be mad at me for taking it", I said sadly, his disapproval and lack of support was actually kinda upsetting, I mean, he was not angry when chyna went to join Trifecta. And we were not angry when he Ran off into the wilderness to ' become a man '. so he was unjustified in being mad at me._

"_Chyna, tell Olive that I can be as angry as I like, for as long as I like", he directed it pettily at Chyna, who just looked annoyed and exasperated by his childish behaviour. "No, Fletcher. You tell her yourself!", she said grabbing her stuff and storming out. Leaving us in awkward silence._

_Finally snapping and going to storm out myself, I was stopped by a small, slightly sorry voice behind me "wait, Olive. I know I should not be mad…its just, it feels like your abandoning us", he sighed walking towards me. "Well, what about when Chyna ran off with Trifecta, you were not mad at her". I questioned confused. "I guess, I was not mad, cause I still had you". the words did something strange to my chest, a weird warming sensation._

"_But in this case, you still have Chyna. So why are you still mad?"._

"_Cause, I guess…Chyna is Chyna and you are you", he said confusing me, not actually answering any questions._

"…_and the difference being?", I queried irritable._

"_The difference being, that when Chyna left I had you, we stuck together afterwards. Like best friends should…and when you leave, Chyna will run off and try to get popular, and I would have lost both of you", he sniffled slightly, and was looking at the ground, making me wonder if he was crying._

"_So, your saying, you would prefer she leave and me stay?"._

_He chuckled slightly and smiled looking up at me, "I guess yeah, look I know I'm not being fair, but I'm not Chyna, I cant pretend to be happy when all I wanna do is make you stay, I'm not gonna be excited and help you pack like she is…", he sneered slightly, and I did not need to be a genius that he wanted to kill her for her over enthusiastic support. "But, I will keep talking to you, I will try to be your friend as long as you're here". He smiled brightly at me, and I wondered how much effort he was putting into this._

_Instead of answering I hugged him, relieved when he hugged me back "what about when I have already left, will you be my friend then?", I whispered in his ear as he hugged me._

_He held me tighter in response, but never answered the question._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Olive POV

I was walking down the hallway, when I heard them round the corner, it was loud, vicious and so unlike them. I just froze, listening…each word making me hurt a little bit more than the last, as I heard what they were saying. Hating that it was all true. Hating that I could do nothing to stop them. Hating myself for causing it.

"Stop being so supportive. Do you want her to leave?" Fletcher yelled.

"Of course not, but id rather she go happy then miserable", Chyna countered.

"This is all your fault"

"More like yours, your always insulting her"

"How bout you, your always upstaging her"

"Well you basically ignore her"

"Well at least I didn't abandon her to go on tour"

"Well at least I didn't dump her for her best friend"

"When did I do that?"

"All the time, dropping her the second I came along"

"No I didn't, she was still my best friend,"

"Could have fooled me"

"Well good thing your so self absorbed, you don't notice anything but your reflection"

"Yes I do"

"Right, you notice other things but only if your names on it"

"At least I can spell my name"

"Yeah, over and over and over again"

"Jealous much?"

"Of what, only being able to spell one word"

"Of me, my talent"

"What, singing. I could get the same result with a computer and any one from the street"

"As if"

""Your right, it would sound better than your 'talent'"

"At least I've outgrown finger painting"

"Right, cause art is too complex and classy for you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means ' I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, so classy and refined"

"At least I didn't get a fake girlfriend"

"Yeah, you hired one instead…talk bout pathetic"

Eventually it got so vicious, and nasty I had to walk away. Even though Fletchers Chyna willow smith impersonation was funny, the rest wasn't.

All I could think about was if this was going to be how it was after I left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. Characters etch, don't belong to me.

Olive POV

Do you know the phrase time flies when your having fun?, well in my case I must have been having a blast, cause the final few weeks in the ANT farm were gone in the blink of an eye.

Before I even knew it, the entire ANT farm were saying goodbye to me at the airport, along with my parents and Chyna.

They were all hugging me, giving me final well wishes. Until only Angus, Cameron, Lexi (surprisingly), Chyna, and my parents remained.

After about fifteen more minutes, that group had dwindled down to just my parents, and Chyna.

Eventually my parents went to get coffee, leaving me and Chyna some alone time to talk and say goodbye.

"Are you scared?", she asked nervously.

"A little, but that's normal I guess", I smiled, trying to reassure her._ no, im freaking terrified. Someone please stop me, oh right. Fletcher tried, I was too boneheaded to listen…no, it will be okay. Its only last minute jitters, get a grip!. _I mentally scolded myself.

"You'll contact me right?". she smiled.

"Of course, all the time. you'll be begging me to stop", I laughed throwing my arms around her.

"Good, are you sad about him?", she asked worried, my stomach clenched as I instantly knew who she was referring to.

Instead of answering I just nodded.

"I'm sorry, I honestly though he would come", _so did I. _I thought to myself

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything. Watcha need?" _good old Chyna_ my mind applauded her.

"Don't abandon him"

"what, of course not, I would never", _you say that now_ the voice in the back of my head mumbled.

"Really?…I heard you two arguing"

"Oh, don't worry. We were both just venting, letting everything out" _didn't sound that way_ the voice shot panicky.

"Really, no matter what happens, don't abandon him. I know you'll go and become popular, but don't leave him behind…he couldn't handle it, not on top of this" I said, not realising how my eyes had overflowed and the begging, pleading in my voice.

"…Even though he didn't even come to say goodbye?" _cheap shot!_ my head yelled hurtfully.

I nodded, the fresh reminder stinging my eyes all over again.

My parents finally returned. I finally got called to the gate to board.

Then something happened, one of those moments that are so bitter sweet you can taste it in your mouth and feel it permanently set into your heart.

My phone buzzed and I fished it out to answer.

A text flashed across the screen.

From Pumpernickel boy.

Good bye

And I knew those would be the last words he would say to me. At least whilst I was away. _But you could visit. _The voice whispered hopefully.

Next chapter will be six months later.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Olive smiled as she got off he plane, ready to kick back and relax. Her entire life she had never been able to understand why everyone was so desperate for holidays.

College had given her a different perspective. The work was finally challenging, to the extent where she was actually worrying about passing the tests.

But she had been there for almost six months, and holidays had finally arrived. And boy did she need one. Within those six months she had already gained two Harvard qualifications, one for chemistry and another for history.

Now though, now she could see all of her old friends, not to mention her parents. Yeah the others in the Harvard scholarship were amazing, within six months they had formed a close tight knit family system. It was great, forming a small, alternative substitute family.

But now she got to see her real family and all her other friends. She was aware that Webster hadn't finished for the holidays yet, wouldn't for another week, which meant she could see everyone and the ANT farm.

Which led to her being here, outside Webster. Trying to force herself to go in, annoyingly and ridiculously worried that she would be rejected by them.

"Olive?", she heard someone cry from behind her, the same time a hand landed on her shoulder. She swung around, shocked to find a smiling Lexi in front of her…beaming as if the sun had just come up.

"Hey, Lexi", Lexi simply stared at her, in complete unashamed awe.

"Your back!", she said excitedly. Then her expression shifted, and she clearly realised something "…How long are you back for?".

I smiled apologetically, knowing that this wasn't the first time I'd have to tell someone, so I was gonna have to get used to it.

"Till the end of the holidays".

"Oh…well good seeing you again, I saw chyna in the ANT room", she smiled before turning and walking away.

I smiled, her mention of my old friends not helping my nerves.

When I did finally walk into the ANT farm, I was hit with a huge sense of de ja vu. Nothing had changed, literary nothing, not even the sofa or set up, and yeah, I was only gone six months, it shouldn't be strange that things were exactly the same.

Chyna was sitting there strumming a guitar, Fletcher was standing behind an easel. Neither of them noticing me.

I cleared my throat a little and smiled, "You know, interesting factoid bout the ANT farm, I missed it like crazy!", I said loudly, loving their expressions when they suddenly and literally dropped what they were doing, and ran to engulf me in hugs and cheerful squealing.

Well, Chyna did anyway. Fletcher just kinda stood there, looked at me for a second. Then went back to painting.

Smiling, I gently pushed chyna off me, determined to get him to speak to me. In the past few months I had gone from upset to angry.

"Look, Chyna, we will hang out and catch up. But there's something I need to do first, okay." She smiled, looked at Fletcher then hugged me and left.

Then the de ja vu hit me stronger than ever, remembering the last time me and Fletcher had been in here alone.

"Your going to have to speak to me sooner or later", I said walking over to him, stopping a few feet in front of his easel. He glanced at me, his eyes steely and jaw hard.

"I pick later", he mumbled childishly.

"Too late, you just spoke", I shot back. I was surprised that my need to prove him right was still as active as ever, and still as childish as ever.

Instead of answering like I had hoped he would, he just stared at the canvas, sweeping the paintbrush over the canvas in broad, mindless strokes.

"You know", I smiled conversationally, knowing he would listen even if he wouldn't speak"…you said you would be my friend whilst I was in the ANT farm." He looked up, making me cheer silently in victory.

"I remember", he answered slowly, and quietly.

"Well, look around. I'm in the ANT farm". He looked around slowly, then smiled at me deviously, "So you are", he smiled again, then within a flash he was hugging me crazy tight, to the point where it almost kinda hurt. But it was a good kinda hurt, the kinda pain that you have to feel for yourself to know exactly what people mean when they describe it to you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Being back was amazing, when Webster finally finished up for the summer holidays, they were all thrilled. Chyna and Fletcher especially, Fletcher was still rather guarded around olive, Olive knew it was just because he was trying to stop it from hurting again when she left.

Chyna was ecstatic, the time with Olive couldn't have been better, better yet Olive had taken an interest in the guitar, and Chyna had been giving her lessons. Olives memory making her an amazingly quick learner. Whilst generally catching up, Olive showed chyna all the wonderful pictures she had taken…not noticing how silent Chyna had gotten when Olive was telling Chyna about the other students. Chyna went crazy when she saw Olives qualifications…but was most excited when Olive told chyna she was going to study creative writing and English literature in her next semester along with another qualification Chyna wasn't expecting…one Chyna had been forced into secrecy about.

Fletcher was also enjoying being with her, finally being able to appreciate all the reasons he had been angry about her leaving, like the fact that the girl was always right, or her spontaneous factoids which he's ashamed to admit actually help him win trivia games or the fact that despite her harsh honesty she was genuinely a good friend. But in the back of his mind he knew she was gonna go again, and he knew that like last time it was gonna hurt like hell and sting till she came back. He still treasured here time together though, they shared previous Webster war stories, her experiences at Harvard, his at Webster…then she showed him her qualifications, he was so happy for her he threw his arms around her and squeezed like crazy. He was genuinely surprised when she said she wanted to study English and writing. That was nothing when she told him she was going to study (insert drum roll)…art. Art history, theory and practical. He flipped, grabbed her round the waist and stated twirling her happily round his living room, the thrill only heightened when she told him it was because of how happy it always made him. That was the point when he stopped twirling her and just stood there holding her, they stood there holding each other…not speaking or moving, just standing here enjoying the feeling of hugging each other, properly hugging, not those small second long hugs they share when they fight and make up.

But alas, like all holidays, this one ended. As did Olives visit, and like last time, Fletcher refused to drop her off, or say goodbye to her in person at the airport, but he did once again text her as she was going through the gate.

From pumpernickel boy

Good bye

But unlike last time, she paused and searched for him, hoping that maybe it wasn't just good timing of the text or a coincidence, but hoping that he might actually be there, watching her, that maybe he would actually step out and see her before she left.

Disappointment flooding her senses and making her eyes prickle when he didn't and she had to board the plane.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Olives next trip back home wasn't until two years later. Something which had seriously angered and saddened both of her Webster friends.

The next summer holiday after her first visit home was spent touring Italy with the Harvard ANTs, they were all fifteen now. And to celebrate all of their birthdays they had decided to go abroad using the Harvard bank accounts and enjoy themselves for the summer holiday.

It had been amazing, well it would have been better knowing her friends at Webster didn't hate her guts. Both Fletcher and Chyna were furious hen she had called to cancel well Chyna was, Fletcher like he had since the day she left had refused to speak to her in any manner of the word…although Olive was certain he was furious for not visiting, so she wasn't sure how her reception was going to be taken.

Which is how she found herself once again standing outside Webster high, a week before they broke for summer vacation trying to sum up the nerve to go in. only unlike last time Lexi had graduated so she had no nice warm greeting. Throwing her head back she marched in, ready for anything.

Waltzing into the ant farm she was surprised to see that nothing had changed in the last two years, sincerely hoping her friends feelings towards her weren't one of em. Clearing her throat loudly, her friends heads snapped around and stared at her.

For a full minute, giving Olive time to see how much they had changed, Chyna was more curvy, about a foot taller and still just as gorgeous…Olive couldn't quite see Fletcher as he was painting away at his easel, Olive herself had gained about a foot and a half in height, more curves and had a slight tan and still gorgeous and bright.

Chyna stared and shocking Olive even more ran full pelt to engulf her in the biggest hug known to man kind. Making her feel like he was floating as she realised her friends didn't hate her, Chyna stepped back, prattling about how much she had missed her and how they needed to catch up…then left, winking at Olive and looking pointedly at Fletcher and excused herself.

Olive walked forwards, walking through a patch of light from the window…not seeing Fletcher's face just hearing his request for her to stand there and not move and smile…he smiled, genuinely glad that he hadn't flipped and that he was so far acting normally, well as normal as she remembered anyway.

Two hours later, he finally told her she could move, she started forwards, intent on hugging him and seeing his painting of her. When she got to the easel he threw his arms around her before she had the chance whilst whispering about how glad he was that she was back, and in all honesty she stopped listening, choosing to listen to his steady heartbeat under his shirt and the way he was holding her.

Pulling back after a few minutes she smiled, before he brushed away a loose tear that had fallen onto her cheek…glad that she was so happy to be back. He then turned her round to look at the painting he had done of her, she was beautiful, shrouded in a halo of light, pin cheeks, bright eye and graceful curve smile…stunning her silent as she stared at his depiction of her, admiring the feathery soft white wings stretched out behind her and the long flowing gold dress that fitted her like a waterfall.

"I missed you", he stated wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"I missed you too…you could have picked up my phone calls", she replied quietly.

"Yeah, but I wanted to give you an incentive to actually visit", he whispered honestly into her ear, as she relaxed into him…annoyed that his silent treatment had succeeded.

"Well it worked…what's the next part of your master plan?" she smiled, curious as to where this was going. Feeling herself be twisted so she was face to face with him, he had grown to be the same if not half a head taller than her, hair curly and thick, same innocent smile, only now it was curved with something more than just laughter.

"The next step is this…", he murmured seriously, inclining his head towards her, loving the butterfly's and fireworks that went of when she started arching up to met him…each had their eyes open, staring at each other, daring the other to hurry up and close the distance between them already, both only an inch from that long awaited kiss.

When Olives phone rang. A small electronic techno voice alerting Olive that "boyfriend calling".

Keep reading to see Fletchers reaction and the drama that is going to unfold.


End file.
